


No Patience

by anotherfandomanotherobsession



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfandomanotherobsession/pseuds/anotherfandomanotherobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles has definitely been looking forward to the 24-hour Extra-Life stream, but he was completely caught off guard by what Joel did to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Patience

**Author's Note:**

> aka the ship you didn't know you needed
> 
> i'll just sit here by myself....
> 
> also they didn't actually kiss on stream like, that wasn't a thing, this is purely fiction

It was time to raise money for children by putting on a 24-hour extra life stream, and hopefully set out to break new records for Rooster Teeth. 

Miles, personally, was stoked about the whole thing. Yeah, he may have shot his voice out the weekend before (screw Rock Band 4 and Geoff’s Halloween party), but he had spent the whole week trying to rest his voice in order to be prepared for this spectacular event.

Soon the livestream began and everything was going smoothly; Matt and Jeremy kissed, Matt fucking shaved his head, Jaune from RWBY had even gone on a swearing rant, and many more activities had taken place.

At two in the morning everything went to shit; Gus was drunk as fuck and made them do crazy-ass stunts for the “Wheel of Destiny”, including eating bits of Jack’s shaven beard. 

Finally, he left and the stream was free from his tyranny. Since he had left, Joel had decided to come in. 

“Okay, everybody,” Jack started, “we need some new ideas for the Wheel of Destiny, thank god that Gus left.”

Miles laughed, sitting on the floor, “The dude practically molested me!”

Joel raised his eyebrows, “Really?”

Miles nodded his head, “Uh-huh.”

“What’d he do?”

“Dude!” Miles said, exasperated, “You fucking saw what he did! He sat on me while he was half-naked!”

Joel snorted, “Well can you blame him? I mean, you’re pretty.”

Miles rolled his eyes, “Yeah, dude, I know I am.”

Joel just smirked and continued scrolling through his laptop.

_Fuck,_ Miles thought, _he’s so fucking smug I hate him. I fucking hate him. Little Mr. Hollywood over here, acting all perfect, “Oh, yeah, I’ve worked on big name T.V. shows Miles, what have you done? Write for my company?”_

Joel glanced over at Miles, who was blatantly staring at him, and smiled. Miles quickly turned away. 

“Oh, here’s a good one,” Jack said, “how about we write Joel and Miles kiss on the wheel?”

Miles wasn’t expecting this- did that seriously just happen?

He leapt up, and was about to object, when Joel slammed shut his laptop and smiled, “No problem.”

Miles’ face grew quizzical; so he wasn’t expecting this, but hey what were the odds of it being landed on anyways? He shrugged, “Okay, whatever.” Then, making eye-contact with the camera, “for the kids!”

Joel abruptly stood and made his way to the center, where Miles was standing. Miles felt his heart rate accelerate in his chest, why was Joel coming over to him, the alarm to spin the wheel hadn’t even gone off yet?

Joel stood right in Miles’ face; so close their noses were practically touching. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Joel whispered, in a sultry tone.

Miles’ eyes grew wide, “ _Joel_ ,” he said in a rushed whisper, “what are you doing? The alarm hasn’t even gone off-”

“Yeah, but are you okay with this?’

“I-I mean, yeah, of cour-”

Joel immediately grabbed Miles’ face and forcefully smashed their lips together. Miles quickly grabbed onto Joel to help steady himself. The kiss was nothing like Miles had ever experienced before; it was definitely sloppy and he could tell that Joel had been waiting for this for a while. Miles could feel himself turning red thinking of how they must look; practically making out in front of everyone.

They earned a couple of loud wolf whistles from other employees, along with jovial laughter from Jack, “Joel couldn’t even wait until the alarm sounded!”

Miles swore he heard Kerry giving Lindsay 20 bucks- had they seriously been betting on this to happen? How did Lindsay know?

Joel was the first to pull away and Miles involuntarily leaned into his chest for support. He felt Joel laugh, “You wanted it that badly, huh?” Miles could practically hear the smile on Joel’s face. 

Miles looked up at him, “No, you just took me off guard bro, I didn’t get enough air to sustain my lungs.”

Joel, chuckling, unwrapped Miles’ arms from him. “Well, I gotta go.” He announced, “See you guys later, maybe-ish?” and with that he sprinted off camera.

Kerry was the first one to speak up, “How long have you two been at it?”

“What?” Miles’ voice was noticeably higher- shit. He cleared his throat, “What do you mean?” he asked, hoping to regain his composure. 

“How long have you two been, I don’t know, seeing each other?”

Miles feigned shock for the audience, “Why, Kerry, what would make you ask such as thing?”

Kerry shoved Miles, “Fucking tell us!”

Kerry started chanting ‘Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!’, and soon practically the whole room was chanting right along with him. 

Miles felt his face grow redder and redder with each second passing, fuck this wasn’t like his usual self. “I-uh- I gotta go pee!” Miles stammered out and sprinted off the set; he swore he heard Lindsay shout “Fucking pussy!”

He managed to make it to his office and quickly slammed the door behind him, leaning against it. 

Why did Joel always make him like this- even when they recorded lines for Red vs Blue together, he always seemed to subtly flirting with him; okay maybe it wasn’t exactly subtle seeing as once he deliberately left his number taped to the mic because he knew that Miles was recording for Felix next. They never really talked about the relationship between them, oh fuck, he had to go find Joel didn’t he?

He decided to text him; finally using that number for something that didn’t involve work.

**Miles:**

_Hey, where r u?_

Within a few seconds, he got a response back.

**Joel:**

_What you can’t wait for more? ;)_

**Miles:**

_C’mon we srsly need to talk_

**Joel:**

_Fine, I’m in my office._

**Miles:**

_I’m omw_

He was just about to slip his phone into his pocket and head over to Joel’s office when he got another text.

**Joel:**

_…what’s omw?_

Miles sighed as he responded. 

**Miles:**

_It’s “on my way”, old man._

**Joel:**

_Rude._

Miles smiled to himself and put his phone in his back pocket. He practically speed-walked all the way to Joel’s office; soon he found himself outside his office door.

Miles knocked, “Hey, Joel, it’s me, can you open up?”

“Yeah, hold on a second.”

Miles heard some shuffling of papers and then a click as Joel opened the door.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Joel asked, leaning in the door frame.

Miles felt his face heating up again, “Bitch, let’s talk inside.” He shoved past Joel and into his office, which was surprisingly orderly. 

Joel sighed as he shut the door, “Okay, now what do you want to talk about?”

Miles crossed his arms, “What the fuck do you think?”

“The stock market? Because it is doing some crazy shit right n-”

Miles pushed Joel against the wall, holding him there by his collar, “I want to talk about that fucking kiss.”

Joel’s eyes widened, clearly not expecting Miles to act this way. “W-what about it?”

Miles paused, “Did you mean it?”, he asked, clearly not as aggressive as before.

Joel licked his lips before responding, “Yeah, of course I meant it what did you think I was just being-”

Miles closed the space between them with a kiss; a slow, gentle one. Joel gasped as Miles pulled away, all too soon for his liking.

“Payback, asshole,” Miles smirked.

Joel smiled and leaned his head against Miles’, “So, we’re a thing now?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Part of the idea for this fanfic was inspired by http://thegeekyqueen.tumblr.com/ so be sure to check her out!!
> 
> my tumblr: http://theobsessedempress.tumblr.com/
> 
> ((also the we've decided on calling this ship lunaman because reasons, so if you ship it now #1 I'm so sorry #2 if you make shit please tag it as lunaman; we are determined to make this a thing))


End file.
